I'm in Slender
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: A story I wrote last year in Creative Writing. Any mentioned Creepypasta's belong to their rightful owners, this is also just a one-shot and won't be continued.


All Creepypasta's that are mention belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OCs

* * *

A young girl sighed as she removed her hands from the keyboard. Looking up she gave the screen a blank stare as she looked at her desktop, that she was sent back to after getting caught by Slenderman. Sitting up she turned off both the game and computer, and gave an angry glare that was clear as day on her sickly pale face. Deprived of sunlight and locked up in her room for weeks, the young girl had grown awfully pale. "Stupid game" she spat out before turning around and leaving the room, a dark aroma surrounding her fragile form. Walking down the steps she soon grips the railing as hard as she could, as the house begins to shake uncontrollably. Losing her grip on the stairs railing, she goes tumbling down the rest of the stairs to the floor below. Groaning when her head smash roughly against the floor. Her eyes start to close as she starts to lose consciences. Finally giving in she let's the darkness engulf her mind and body.

~Later~

Blinking her eyes open the young girl looks up at the night sky, smiling a little as she looked at the starts that shined in the cloudless abyss. Sitting up she feels her hands brush against something. Looking down she can see the outline of a flashlight and a piece of paper. Grabbing the flashlight she quickly turns it on, watching as the bright light pierces through the darkness. Looking around quickly she notices that she's in the middle of the woods. "How the hell did I get in the woods?" she asked to no one at all. Shaking her head she quickly picks up the piece of paper and begin to read what was written on it.

'_Dear Alice,_

_I want to play a game with you today, all you have to do is collect eight pages without getting caught by my 'friends'. If you win I will let you go back home and never bother you ever again. But if you fail, you will stay here with me forever and play my games for the rest of your pathetic life. So are you ready to begin? You have a ten second head start before I send my 'friends' to stop you._

_Yours Truly,_

_The Game Master_'

Alice blinked her emerald eyes as she re-read the letter over and over. Getting up she begins to walk deeper into the woods, to find the eight pages that 'Game Master' guy was talking about in his letter. '_I bet this is Justin trying to get back at me for that prank Elizabeth and I had pulled on him on his birthday_' she thought frowning as she try to calm her fast beating heart. Clutching the flashlight between her sweaty palms she begin to shake uncontrollably as one of the bushes begin to shake.

'_It's just a rabbit, yeah a rabbit I mean those little critters live her in the woods, right?_' She thought desperately, calming down a little at the thought. After a while of walking she came across a really skinny tree that had a piece of paper sticking to it. Walking over to it she pulled the paper off the tree and raised an eyebrow at the drawing.

It was a really bad drawing of Slenderman standing near a bunch of trees while the word 'Follow' was written vertically on the paper. '_Okay now this has to be a joke_' she thought laughing to herself as she stuff the note in her pocket. Continuing to walk she soon froze as she heard a stick break behind her, turning her head to the side she screeched when she saw what was behind her. A boy, about age eighteen which was two years older then she, stood behind her. He wore white tennis shoes which were stained with mud and dirt, black jeans, and a white hoodie that had blood splattered all over it. His hair was a charcoal black and fell down to his shoulders, his face was pure bleach white, it looked like he was wearing a lot of eyeliner but upon closer inspection you could see they had been burned off. But what made Alice's blood turned cold as ice was the self-inflicted, carved in smile on his face.

Shivering Alice begins to back up as the boy took a step forward, his smile widening more when he saw the fear shining in her green eyes. Whimpering Alice turned around and ran as fast as she could when she saw the boy pull out a huge kitchen knife from the pocket of his hoodie.

'_Got get somewhere safe_' was the only thought going through Alice's mind as she soon spotted a public bathroom. Without thinking she quickly ran in it and ran into one of the many rooms inside. Looking around she tried to find a weapon to defend herself with. '_Oh! Come on!_' She that as she saw the room was bare of anything not a sink, or a toilet, just nothing. Well nothing but a note sticking onto the wall, walking up to it she took it off the wall and read it to herself "Can't Run" she said shaking her head as the thought of this being a prank or cruel joke came back to her mind. Before leaving the room, she quickly looked outside making sure 'Mr. Smile's' wouldn't sneak up behind her and dig that kitchen knife of his into her back. Once she saw no signs of the teen she begin to walk out of the bathroom.

Once she left the room she froze as she saw a lot of rusted tanks set up. Getting ready to walk away from them she stopped and looked back. '_Maybe there's a note on one of them_' she thought, sighing as she walked towards them making sure she didn't run into that creep from earlier. After a few minutes she finally came across a note on the side of one of the rusted tanks. 'Always Watching, No Eyes' it said, rolling her eyes she stuff the note into her pants pocket with the other two. '_This is becoming more and more like that Slender game_' she thought, chuckling as she begins to walk back into the woods.

"That's three notes, only five more" she said smiling, before falling silent again. She soon stopped when she heard what sounded like footsteps running towards her. After a couple of minutes she steps to the side as what appears to be a male runs by her in full speed and runs straight into a tree. Confused she takes a step back not taking any chances with the young male now laying on the ground even though he proven to be somewhat harmless, for now that is.

"Well that didn't work" he said in a smooth voice (A/N: Forgive me, but I can some what imagine Masky talking all smooth like, instead of being all timid and all that other stuff) while getting up and facing Alice. Looking at him she saw he was wearing a yellow jacket with some blue jeans and brown shoes, he also wore a white porcelain mask that had black feminine lips and black eyes, the only other feature she could find was his messy brown hair.

'_He's kind of cute_' Alice thought to herself, thinking if she wasn't in this mess right now and he wasn't wearing that mask, she might of asked him out. Now standing up and facing her, the brunette got into a fighting position, "sorry miss, but I can't let you collect anymore notes" he said, his voice slightly wavering at how Alice was staring at him. Confused for a minute, her green eyes soon widen as she finally realized something. '_He's one of that 'Game Master' guy's friends_' she thought turning around and bolting deeper into the forest.

As she ran she could her the mask guy behind her. Soon she heard a loud 'THUMP' and "OOF", turning her head slightly as she continued to run she burst out laughing. The brunette haired dude had tripped over his own two feet and face planted onto the ground.

~Two Hours Later~

Sighing Alice started to mumble some profanities to herself as she begin to look for the last note. So far she had collected seven pages only needing on more so that she could escape from these god forsaken woods.

So far she has been chased by a guy with a carved in smile, a dude wearing a porcelain mask, a smiling dog, a guy dressed like Link, a man with a black mask with a red eyes and a red frown, some dude with a blue mask, a woman wearing a white mask, a creepy clown, and a doctor with a surgical mask that had a smile on it. Yeah so far this night hasn't been so great for poor Alice. Looking a head she saw a huge tree and behind it was a fence a couple a feet away. Smiling she took a step forward before bringing her hands up to her ears as she heard static. Looking back her eyes widen as she saw a pale faceless man standing a couple of yards away. "Aw, Hell no!" she shouted before turning around and running towards the tree, soon hearing multiply footsteps behind her along with the static. Looking back she screeched as she saw all the things she had run into running after her.

Crying she quickly gets to the tree and yank the note off it, not even bothering to look at what was written on it. After grabbing it, she quickly dashed towards the fence's gate that was now open. After what felt like hours but only a couple of minutes she finally ran across the fence, but kept running even after it shut keeping those monsters from getting to her. Stopping she fell backwards taking deep heavy breaths, "I made it!" she exclaimed happily before passing out on the ground, tired from all the running she had done.

Cracking an eye open, Alice was now staring at her ceiling with a confused look. Wincing when her head started pounding as she sat up straight. Getting up she goes to the bathroom and takes an Advil, before heading to her room and laying down on her bed. '_That was one crazy dream_' she thought, closing her eyes as she fell into a dreamless sleep. Never once hearing the low chuckle that echo throughout her room.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy. This is also on my Deviantart and will be posted on my Wattpad and Quotev.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
